


A Little Pack Bonding

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Past Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Snowballing, Top Derek Hale, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott McCall, Top Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a little pre-full moon ritual that he's prescribed for the pack, but it all changed a few months ago when his boyfriend, Stiles, stumbled upon it.  Now it's been changed to include Stiles as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pack Bonding

Stiles flipped on the light and smiled at himself in the mirror. This was the fourth time he'd done this and it had quickly become something he looked forward to every month. He wondered if maybe it was wrong that he thought that way, but he figured if everyone else thought it was okay, he couldn't be too far off base. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, folded it, and set it up on the shelf next to the shower. He'd never been one who just threw his clothes on the floor (though there were a few times when he was 'in the moment', but he quickly picked them up as soon as he could). He unbuckled his belt and leaned his head toward the door. He could hear the video playing, which meant Derek would be expecting him to be back in the living room in the next few minutes. He let his shorts drop to the floor before stepping out of them and putting them neatly on top of his t-shirt. He stared down at his bare feet for a moment, snapped the front of the waistband on his boxer shorts and took in a deep breath. With one last glance up into the mirror, he flipped off the light and left the bathroom, passing through Derek's bedroom on his way back to the living room where everyone else should be ready and waiting.

Derek was sitting on a high-back stool off to the side of the room and he smiled at Stiles as he entered the room. Boyd, Scott, and Isaac were in their usual positions on the sofa, their eyes fixed on the television. Stiles glanced at it and it looked like it was a new video, though they never really interested Stiles enough for him to be able to keep track. He dropped into the chair next to the screen. This was very different from the first time he'd wandered into this scenario.

A few months back, Stiles decided to pay Derek a surprise visit. They had been officially dating for a few weeks and Stiles found that Derek appreciated when he was spontaneous. He certainly didn't expect to walk in and find Boyd, Scott and Isaac sitting in the living room jerking off to some cheap porn film. Derek had pulled him aside and told him it was something that he had them do the night before the full moon each month. The energy they expended this way, especially in the presence of other wolves, apparently helped to stay in control the following evening. Stiles wasn't sure if there was really any truth to that, but Derek knew more about werewolves than he did, so he hardly had room to question it. But as part of testing the theory, he grabbed onto a throwaway comment Derek had made ("It's more effective if they actually fuck someone, but none of these guys have girls and I think it would just be way too awkward to get them to do each other like that.) and proposed a little something of his own. At first, Boyd and Scott had said it was a bad idea, but Derek explained the benefits and flashed Stiles a smile. After a few more minutes of convincing, Stiles found himself on the floor and took each of them in turn.

Stiles always found it interesting to watch his friends for just a moment before serving himself up. Boyd always masturbated with a t-shirt on, though he was naked from the waist down. If Stiles hadn't seen him shirtless before, he would have guessed that Boyd was hiding some sort of scar or birthmark he didn't want the other guys to see. Instead, Stiles just assumed it was how Boyd was most comfortable. Scott wore only a pair of knit boxers, his cock pulled out through the flap in front. Stiles had to force himself not to look at Scott's clothes in a crumpled mass at the edge of the sofa. He always wanted to fold them up and tuck them away. And then there was Isaac, who was always stripped down to his skin when Stiles walked in. Even though he liked Isaac, Stiles was always glad that Derek sprayed and cleaned down the leather the morning after these little parties.

After a nod from Derek, Stiles stood and walked in front of the television. He pulled off his boxers and got down on his hands and knees. Boyd stood and walked over behind him. Stiles listened to the sound of his hand going up and down on his cock, while he fetched the nearby bottle of lubricant and applied some to his fingers. He reached back and pushed them into his hole rather quickly. He always worked and stretched himself before he arrived so that he wouldn't have to spend as much time getting ready. That, and he found it a bit awkward to finger himself in front of four guys (which was interesting considering he didn't mind getting fucked in front of them). He slid his fingers out and put his hand back on the floor. Boyd dropped to his knees and Stiles felt his cock making its way inside of him a moment later.

Being fucked by Boyd was an interesting experience. Of everyone in the room, he was the one who seemed least interested in the whole idea. His eyes were always fixed on the video from the moment he started to the moment he was done. Stiles was sure that Boyd always imagined Stiles was a woman - either the one getting pounded on screen or some other woman in his head - but he really didn't mind that. He was here to help them, after all, not to force them to be his lover or connect with him on that sort of level. Stiles also found Boyd to be very straightforward. He would put his hands on Stiles' hips and pull them back so they were also resting against his thighs. He pushed in slowly and once he was all the way in, would start a slow and rhythmic back and forth motion that consistently picked up speed. He didn't last long, but Stiles thought this was more an indication of the fact that he wanted to get done and get gone rather than a statement of his true stamina or staying power. After just a few minutes of thrusting and a couple low moans and grunts, Boyd's grip tightened and Stiles could feel his cock spasm a few times.

Boyd patted Stiles on the back of his head and whispered a quiet "Thank you." He scrambled to his feet, nodded to Derek, grabbed his pants off the floor, and left the room. This had been the norm since the second month of Stiles being present. Boyd always went first and took his leave as soon as he was done. Stiles assumed that the exchange between Boyd and Derek before he left meant that the two of them had discussed this or made some sort of agreement regarding this, but he also recognized that Derek never told Scott or Isaac they had to stay.

Stiles looked over at the sofa and saw Scott's boxers lying on his seat. He braced himself for what was always a bit of an awkward moment. Scott's cock was roughly the same length as Boyd's but not quite as thick, so it always slid in quite easily after Boyd was done. But Scott was his best friend, and that was what made the whole situation a bit weird. Well, weirder than it was with Boyd, anyway. Obviously they had seen each other naked before, and in their early teens, they even jerked off together to a dirty magazine Scott had found in a box of his father's things. Seeing your friend stroke himself, and even come, was a bit different than suddenly feeling him inside you, thrusting into your prostate and making you moan. And Scott really made Stiles moan. He always seemed to find just the right spot to land his blows and Stiles had to work very hard not to go flying over the edge and spray his load onto Derek's carpet.

Scott preferred to grip Stiles' shoulders while he fucked him, which left Stiles with little choice but to keep his back arched the whole time. The stretch through his torso seemed to amplify the flashes of pleasure that shot through his body with each push from behind. Stiles looked up and saw that Derek had unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Derek's hand was tucked into the front of his pants. Stiles smiled at him and then looked down at the floor as he let out a particularly loud groan. A similar noise soon followed from Scott, whose hands drifted to the small of Stiles' back. Scott's cock unloaded inside of Stiles, his come joining that already left there by Boyd. Scott leaned forward and kissed Stiles briefly (something that Stiles didn't really like the first time, but it had grown on him) before climbing to his feet. He returned to his seat on the sofa, picking up his boxers and rubbing them on his cock to clean it up just a bit. Unlike Boyd, Scott always stayed after he was done. He often watched Isaac go at Stiles with an intensity that Stiles found both exciting and a bit curious.

Isaac was left to take his turn. He moved into the position that Scott had just vacated and slammed into Stiles without warning. This worked, because by the time Boyd and Scott were done, Stiles was pretty well opened up to take pretty much anything. Isaac wasted no time getting into a steady and forceful rhythm and Stiles closed his eyes, clenching his teeth and moaning with every forward motion of Isaac's cock. As awkward as it was to get fucked by Scott, Stiles sometimes found himself a bit overwhelmed when it was Isaac behind him. Before Stiles and Derek started dating, he and Isaac had a three week fling. It was nothing too serious, though it was intensely sexual, and they had both decided never to tell anyone about it. There were definitely days - and nights like this, specifically - when Stiles felt he really needed to tell Derek. Since there was nothing going on between him and Isaac (aside from this sanctioned monthly activity) and they had parted on mutual terms well before Stiles and Derek hooked up for the first time, however, Stiles felt like he had no reason to feel particularly guilty.

Stiles felt Isaac's lips on the back of his neck. This always signaled that Isaac was close, so Stiles tensed his lower body, forcing his ass to close just slightly around Isaac's cock. This sent Isaac over the top almost instantly and he came quickly inside of Stiles, holding there for just a moment to make sure he left every drop behind. Isaac slapped Stiles' ass and then crawled over to the sofa. He pulled on his jeans before standing and helping Scott up to his feet. They both leaned over and scooped up their clothes.

"You two have a good night," Isaac said before he grabbed Scott's shoulder and they headed into the foyer. They usually stopped off there to get dressed before heading out to Isaac's car.

"And you as well," Derek replied. He didn't allow them to stick around for long once they were all done. He told Stiles that once they had what they needed, there was no need for them to stay. That, and he didn't feel the need to put on a show. Stiles looked up at where Derek was standing and grinned. While Isaac was fucking Stiles, Derek had stripped off the rest of his clothes (and Stiles grinned even brighter when he saw they were all neatly folded and stacked on the stool). He walked over to Stiles and flipped him onto his back. "I almost couldn't wait for them to finish tonight, you know."

"I like it when you're impatient," Stiles mused. "The way your eyes burn when you desire something."

"You must always see fire, then." Derek pulled Stiles over toward the sofa. He positioned him so his shoulders and head were on the floor, his back was against the bottom of the sofa, and his legs were in the air. He grabbed the remote from the arm of the sofa and flipped off the television. "You're really wet tonight."

Stiles took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as Derek pushed Stiles' legs forward and lowered his cock into his hole. This was Derek's favorite thing to do after the other three had left. He once joked to Stiles that he'd heard someone refer to the position as 'the butter churn' but Stiles felt that didn't sound sexy at all. He preferred to call it 'Derek the Jackhammer' and by the time Derek was on his fourth downward motion, it certainly felt like that. He always pushed into Stiles quite hard on these nights. Stiles figured it was either Derek reclaiming Stiles as his or simply working out some additional sexual energy that had built up while watching the three Betas do him first. On the other hand, it could also be that Derek was affected by the same energy around the full moon that this exercise was meant to expend for Boyd, Scott, and Isaac (even though Derek claimed he'd simply been a wolf long enough to keep it in check when Stiles asked why he wasn't participating in the circle jerk that he'd interrupted the first time). Truthfully, the reason didn't really matter much to Stiles. In the end, Stiles loved every minute of what Derek did to him.

Derek lasted much longer than the other three. Stiles never knew exactly how long - it was difficult to keep track of time when your boyfriend was pounding your ass and all the blood in your body felt like it was rushing toward your head. Stiles had to shift two or three times to stay comfortable, but he never asked to switch positions. He knew that Derek didn't really like to on these nights - he didn't want any of the come in Stiles' ass spilling out onto the floor (even though some always inevitably did). He also liked the challenge of holding this position and managing not to come himself while he waited for Derek to finish.

"Here we go," Derek whispered as he made one final, forceful thrust downward. Stiles could feel the pulsing of Derek's cock as he came, a fourth load filling his ass. Derek pulled out carefully and knelt next to Stiles. He grabbed Stiles' arm and slid him away from the sofa. Derek lifted Stiles' legs and held them up and apart as he leaned in to lick Stiles' hole. Derek buried his face between Stiles' ass cheeks and Stiles' could feel Derek's tongue inside him. Stiles reached down and gave his cock a few quick strokes, the combination of the friction and the sensation of Derek's tongue excavating his wet, stretched hole enough to cause him to finally come. His load shot out in four quick, thick spurts, each making a line from just above his belly button to his chest. Stiles gathered some of the come up with his finger and put it in his mouth.

Derek let go of Stiles' legs and crawled over to his side, positioning himself so he was looking down at Stiles. Stiles noticed a few drops of come on Derek's face and he grinned before opening his mouth. Derek smiled and the opened his lips just enough to let the come he'd collected from Stiles' ass drip out into Stiles' mouth. Stiles felt his cock get hard again as the loads of the four werewolves joined the bit of his own. He couldn't make out any distinct flavors or anything like that, but there was something about knowing he was tasting the come of five different guys that made him want to hop up and start the whole thing over again.

Stiles' thoughts were interrupted by Derek's lips against his. Derek's tongue slid into his mouth and they kissed for a while as some of the come passed back and forth between them. Stiles felt some dribble out onto his chin, so he broke away and used a finger to catch it and feed it to Derek. Derek winked at him as they both swallowed and collapsed next to each other on the floor.

"One of the hottest nights of the month," Stiles said as he reached down and took Derek's hand.

"I can think of a hotter night," Derek responded as he traced a circle on Stiles' shoulder with his finger.

"Oh?" Stiles grinned.

Derek nodded. "As much as it drives me crazy to watch you get fucked hard by three strapping young men and then further ravaging you when they're done, I still prefer those nights when it's just you and me."

"Well, lucky you," Stiles beamed back at him. "There are 29 nights like that until this all comes around again."

Derek's smile faded. "About that, Stiles. I was kind of hoping after tonight I could keep you to myself."

Stiles considered what Derek said for a moment. "Maybe every other month?" He pulled a blanket from beside the sofa, placed it beneath himself, and sat up. "It's not that I need other guys. You are more than enough. But I know you get something out of watching and I don't want you to lose that, either. Besides, the whole time I'm always thinking of you."

Derek shifted and rested his head on Stiles' leg. "You got me," he laughed. "Every other month, then. And on the off month, we go do something special."

"Like bondage?" Stiles grinned.

"Special as in romantic," Derek replied, feigning exasperation. "Though I might say a romantic dinner isn't complete unless I tie you up for dessert."

"That's my kind of meal." Stiles ran a hand through Derek's hair. "What do you say we go shower and climb into bed. My dad's working the late shift tonight so I can actually stay until morning."

Derek sat up and kissed him. "I can't wait until I get to fall asleep next to you ever night and wake up next to you every morning."

Stiles stood and reached down to help Derek to his feet. "Careful. Too much romantic talk like that and I might have to tie _you_ up before the night is over."

"I'd like to see you try." Derek pinched Stiles' nipple and chased him into the bathroom.


End file.
